


Of Fire and Blood

by Hachimomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Explicit Sexual Content, Just Osamu doing Tobio pretty good, Just Tobio doing Osamu pretty good too, Karasu Tengu Hinata Shoyou, M/M, No Volleyball, Osamu is wild on bed but also gentle, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shoyou, POV Miya Osamu, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Miya Osamu, Vampire Kageyama Tobio, Werefox Miya Atsumu, Werefox Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimomo/pseuds/Hachimomo
Summary: This is a supernatural AU that I wanted to post on Halloween but ended leaving for OsaKage Day. Tobio is a vampire, with at least 200~300 years old (not going to give his exact age cuz even I dunno). Same as Osamu, but he is the older one here xDThey met each other thanks to his twin Atsumu and his husband, the cute gingerhead Miya Shoyou.And that's the start point of this fic.
Relationships: A bit of Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shoyou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126
Collections: OsaKage Day 2020





	Of Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the angel called Sage (@/psyduck_ms). I would ask her to date me if I was born a man, but I'm a woman (sadly).  
> But what you all need to know is that without her help with the smut here, on this fic, her support to not give up on what I've done, this work wouldn't be possible. I can't say how I am grateful for the help cuz my vocabulary is hella limited, but you know that I love ya.  
> A big thanks to Pixie too, that being hella busy with her own things, still helped me enough to get this done. You are amazing and I really admire you.  
> Readers: I hope you all like this chapter. If you want to, drop a comment here or at my Twitter: @MeianPan

Osamu was a werefox. Yeah, a Japanese werefox (as they are called in western countries). And just like legends told, he lived long enough to gain his tails but his appearance was the same as any 24 year old lad. 

Beautiful? For sure, like all Kitsune are. What he also enjoyed was picking out his 'entertainment' for the day. But this time, he had messed up. He fucking messed up. Of all the supernatural creatures, he chose a vampire to hang out with. _Am I just like my dumb older brother…?_ Osamu thought. 

Then why, out of all the pretty female foxes he'd already met, did he choose a male vampire? _They don't even 'mate for life' and yet.. Here I am, with my heart clenching and my dick throbbing! I'm doomed, fucking doomed._

Because he knew this guy was going to be his mate. He also knew instantly that he would drown in those blue eyes, in the same way that Atsumu wanted to be 'set ablaze in Shoyou’s fiery eyes'. _Geez, now I'm already waxing poetic too… Just like ya, Atsumu. Maybe this guy, with 'eyes like the ocean', is the one the elders told him about._

Osamu also remembered how Atsumu was when he saw Shoyou for the first time. The guy instantly regressed to his 5 year old self whenever the short redhead was around. _Fuck no, the world doesn’t need two Miyas simping hard. It would be too much, even for me, if I became exactly like my brother just because I found my mate._

Still, in his despair, it was already happening and Osamu just knew he’d worship this man with deep blue eyes, soon enough. 

~🎃💙🦇🍙~

Tobio, as a vampire, had also lived enough to get bored. He'd also lived enough to not bother preying on his 'nutrition' if he wasn't feeling thirsty. _Cuz they are bothersome as hell._

Tobio was truly convinced of this especially for his preference for males. He grimaced thinking of the whispers from the past, where he was mocked for liking the blood of males rather than females, 'because their scent was always too thick'.

Another reminder for why he was living alone, but still making contact with his older sister. He couldn't let go of someone that threw away her life protecting him, and the only link he had with their past as humans. But after all these years, Tobio felt lonely. Missing what a 'monster' like him never had, until now. _A friend? Maybe. But a lover, for sure._

Tobio wanted a lover, someone to spend his time with, who would be more than just a friend. Someone that could give him what a friend couldn't do. _Maybe I'm entering in my heat cycle…? Why, after all this time?_ This thought gave him chills. Because Tobio knew what 'love' did to someone; his sister being the best example, able to make a family with a human who also embraced immortality to live with Miwa. 

She could never be away from her mate, Enji, ever since he was a child, and protected him until he became a man and said 'I love you'. They truly became each other's 'heart', and Tobio admired them for that. They even managed to have a child, Tomomi, and, if that isn't a miracle, he didn’t what else could be.

But this happiness… Well, would he ever know it? He isn't a woman and can't have kids.

_Maybe I should give up on finding someone special and just stick to casual flings…?_

Nowadays, nobody cared about hookups and such but… It wasn’t his type of thing, exactly.

_Maybe I should go out with someone new? Yeah, let's go. Miwa said that 'I would know' if someone was my pair or not; she said that 'it’s almost like being electrocuted, but without feeling pain', whatever that means…_

~🎃💙🦇🍙~

_A very cute one, fit for my liking_ , but still a vampire. And Osamu swore he wouldn't end up like his brother Atsumu, who fell in love at first sight with a redhead Karasu Tengu called Shoyou. _They could help me with what to do, since they are a couple. My brother-in-law isn't the problem, but being in debt to Tsumu is._ Still, Osamu wanted to know how they knew about it.

Right at Osamu's side, Tobio was tagging along. The fact that he hadn't been rejected when he'd asked if the man with the jetblack hair wanted to leave the _izakaya_ and find a better place for the two of them, made Osamu question whether he was a bad guy for doing so.

_"Hey, nobody told’ya that ya shouldn’t follow strangers?"_

_"Of course, but… My senses are hardly ever wrong. And I feel like you aren’t a bad guy."_

_"But I did think about leading ya to a hotel. So, don’t trust in a fox so easily; yer pretty, so bad people can whisk yer away."_

Before Osamu fully processed the weight of what he'd said, a pink shade had spread upwards from his neck to his ears. With a mixture of guilt and interest in his cute appearance, Osamu swore that if this guy was his mate then he would take things slowly and get to know him.

Starting with his name.

 _"What’s yer name?"_ Osamu asked, because he didn’t want to just call his possible mate, ‘you’.

 _"Tobio. Tobio Kageyama._ " The pale man answered back, staring at the man in front of him.

_"Tobio, huh? Nice to meet ya, I’m Osamu. Osamu Miya."_

Tobio extended his hand towards Osamu, mumbling under his breath, _likewise”._ Osamu looked down at the hand waiting for an amicable handshake and frowned, thinking that it would be rude not to return the gesture.

~🎃💙🦇🍙~

Still, what the mind thinks can be a far cry from what the body wants. In the end, Osamu invited Tobio to his house. The flustered fox had muttered about having a proper dinner before they indulge themselves in other 'activities' _._ Just a chill dinner at home. That was the idea. Was. Of course that wasn't going to happen.

The place, filled with Osamu's belongings, his presence everywhere, filled Tobio's senses. _Overwhelming, but pleasant_. So pleasant that Tobio was unsure whether being in Osamu's home was a good place to be right now.

 _"Hey, you okay? You've stood in the corridor for some time now, come on in._ " Osamu said, peeking out from the living room. His confused frown held a hint of doubt, still worried about Tobio.

_"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Just… Thirsty. Your scent is too strong for me, I think."_

Osamu hummed in agreement, and added.

_"Come, get yer water. Or ya prefer tomato juice?"_

The answer never came from Tobio's mouth. His thirst for blood, _for Osamu's blood,_ was unbearable. Painful, even. _What do I do? I don't want to bite him, but I... don't want to leave like this._

_"Hey. I can feel yer bloodlust from here, and I'm in the kitchen. Come here and I'll give what ya want."_

_~_ 🎃💙🦇🍙 _~_

Tobio pushed Osamu against the wall, once he'd received Osamu's approval. His mind was screaming, _this wasn’t like him at all,_ but the thoughts died as soon he entered Osamu’s personal space. Where he could feel himself being enveloped by his scent. _By Osamu’s alluring scent._

This time, Tobio's hypersensitivity to scents wasn't a problem. In truth, for the first time, it was a blessing. 

He had never wanted to feel someone else so close to him besides family, and now here he was. Leaning in to inhale more of Osamu's sandalwood scent.

Meanwhile, Osamu was waiting for the painful moment when he'd get bitten. _Damnit me_. But Osamu also found Tobio's red eyes very pretty. So, instead of waiting for Tobio to take the lead and do something, it was Osamu that took control. 

Cupping Tobio's face in his hands, Osamu searched for approval. A nod later, and then they were kissing. Fiercely. Like their lives depended on it.

Osamu's hands quickly found his way to Tobio's body. Nimbly reaching under Tobio's t-shirt. There, Osamu's fingertips worked on perked nipples; hardened despite the little touches. The first thought in his mind was how much Tobio was sensitive to his touches.

_"Y-your hand- Ah!"_

_"Mhm? What about it?"_

_"I feel… Like you're burning m- ngh!"_

_"Maybe I wanna… Burn us both right here, right now. What do you think, Tobio?"_

Waiting for Tobio's answer, Osamu left little pecks on his lips while his hands roamed under Tobio's shirt. Stopping at his hips, where he pulled Tobio close, in a way Osamu could feel more of him and breathe in his seabreeze scent.

Tobio's wanted to melt in those hands. In Osamu's kisses, especially. His erratic breath alongside the teasing from Osamu was driving him crazy. Like no one ever had. 

_"...Already."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Just… Enter me already. I can feel your dick poking my inner thigh for a while now."_

Osamu grinned at Tobio's pout. His face grew redder as soon as Osamu spoke again.

_"Wrap yer legs around me, I'm gonna carry ya to my room… And I hope you don't change your mind about doing it with me now, Tobio."_

~🎃💙🦇🍙~

Gently laying Tobio on his bed, Osamu quickly removed his clothes. Eager to feel his body close to his mate, without anything between them. Tobio clumsily unbuckled Osamu's trousers, to finally see what he'd only been able to imagine.

 _"You're going to bore a hole through me or start drooling over my body?"_ Osamu chuckled while Tobio muttered under his breath.

_"Same to you, then."_

But to Tobio's surprise, Osamu knelt down in front of him. To unzip Tobio's pants with his teeth. 

And now, seeing Osamu's eyes with a lustful shine to them made Tobio wonder if it was because of the chilly air in the room or just that Osamu looking at him was enough to make him shudder. 

_I want more_. A low rumble bubbled up in Tobio's throat and tumbled off his tongue. Osamu heard and smirked, but instead of pushing Tobio onto the bed and ravishing the pretty man underneath, he now wanted to take things slowly.

Osamu slid his hands over Tobio's legs, and liked how smooth they were. He started to kiss his toes and nip at the pinkish pale that was hidden from his eyes. He’d also thought about being the first one seeing Tobio like this, keening and gasping at Osamu's gentle caresses, and the thought alone made him smug. 

_What kind of surprises do you have for me, Tobio?_

But damn him and his feral instincts, Osamu was so aroused that it hurts. His cock was throbbing so hard in his pants, Osamu groaning at the slight discomfort. _He wanted to just fuck Tobio already. Rough, hard, til they both collapse on bed._

Meanwhile, Tobio was melting inside while his _overly_ sensitive body was trying to keep up with all the sensations. Between muffled yet loud moans, sweat and dry orgasms, he wasn’t sure if his body was still the same or turned into a big puddle after Osamu’s touches.

Soft kisses were laid on the inside of Tobio's thighs while gentle fingers teased his entrance. He jolted at the cold fingers invading his body and at the new sensation. _He felt strange, overwhelmed but not displeased at all._

Flicks of the tongue sent chills down to Tobio's toes. Osamu caught blue eyes as he dove back into Tobio, quenching his thirst.

Slick fingers probed into him, opening him. At first, just one; but soon three fingers were sliding in and out easily of Tobio, eliciting loud gasps from a shuddering body.

_Pretty. Yer so pretty, Tobio._

Osamu curled his fingers, pulling a series of curses from Tobio as he massaged the man's prostate, sliding one finger inside of him, relishing in the gasp that left Tobio's lips.

Osamu teased him with his tongue, tasting the soft flesh around his ass before he dipped down into Tobio's core. Tobio trembled under Osamu, his skin damp with sweat, his body reacting to every flick of Osamu’s tongue against him, into him. 

_“‘Samu,”_ Tobio moaned, his hands finding Osamu’s hair and pulling the man up to look at him. 

Osamu swiped his lips with the back of his hand, “ _Hmm?”_

 _“I need you, ‘Samu,”_ Tobio’s eyes were glazed over, his breaths coming in ragged pants _, “I need you now.”_

Osamu didn’t need to be told twice as he guided his cock to Tobio’s readied and slick entrance _._ His focus on giving pleasure to Tobio was so high that he didn’t noticed how soft and ready to him his partner already was.

He slid into Tobio, slowly, keeping his eyes glued to Tobio’s face for any signs of discomfort. When his hips were flush against Tobio’s, he stilled, his heart pounding out of his chest. _It was so hot._

 _“Toh,”_ His voice raspy as Tobio tightened around him, “ _I need ya to stop clenching around- hhngh.”_ The words died in his mouth as Tobio pulled on his hips with his legs _._

 _“Fuck me, Osamu, please,”_ Tobio whined _, “Save us both from this misery and move!”_

Osamu grunted in approval and dipped down, feasting his lips against Tobio’s as he snapped his hips forward. Both of them cursed against each other’s lips while Osamu rutted into Tobio _._

 _“Osamu,”_ Tobio pleaded with him _, “I need more.”_

 _S_ omething snapped in Osamu. A carnal desire scorched fire through his blood, his head going fuzzy as the growl escaped his lips. 

_“‘Samu?”_ Tobio’s voice barely reached his ears as he dragged Tobio off the bed and into his lap. He didn’t hear Tobio’s gasp as Osamu impaled him with his full length in one go. Osamu sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Tobio’s shoulder and thrust up into Tobio. 

Tobio’s nails dug into Osamu’s shoulders to keep himself steady, his cock trapped between their abdomens, the friction making his head spin. Osamu continued his markings across Tobio’s shoulders, his neck, his chest. Anywhere Osamu could reach in his current position was going to be marked. The world would know who Tobio belonged to after that night.

 _“‘Samu!”_ Tobio’s voice finally broke through the roaring in his ears as streams of hot cum splattered onto their chests. He blinked at the flushed and panting man in his lap. 

_“Toh-”_

_“M’not done,”_ Tobio looked at him, his red eyes glowing brighter _, “More.”_

Before Osamu could answer, Tobio crushed their lips together, his hips rocking on top of Osamu, his body quivering. This time Osamu was the one groaning and whimpering, with the way Tobio rolled his hips against him. 

_“Amazing. You’re amazing for me, Samu_ . _So big~_ ”

_“Fuck, Toh- I wasn’t ready for th- hnngh”_

The vision of Tobio riding him was both amazing and exciting, and Osamu was burning every moment in his mind. The way Tobio’s head was going backwards sometimes, the way his hips swayed while riding him, the way Osamu’s cock was being massaged by Tobio’s warm and soft walls… Every little thing. And damn him, but Osamu swore he would like to get sucked dry by Tobio if this meant seeing him like this. 

_“‘Sam,”_ The edge to Tobio’s voice had Osamu grabbing his hips to slow him down, but Tobio took his head leaning forward to his advantage. Sharp canines pierced Osamu’s neck and two things happened. 

Osamu came. And he came hard, his body shuddering as he released into Tobio, his breath hitching in his chest at the ecstasy rippling across his skin. 

Tobio’s pace went haywire on top of him. The rocking of his hips became so erratic that Osamu bit into his own lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. Everything was so sensitive and Tobio had gotten _tighter._

Osamu had no choice but to let Tobio ride out his second orgasm of the evening. Tobio was still attached to his neck, the low throaty groans were enough for Osamu to know that he was enjoying himself. Osamu’s heart thundered once more at the sounds coming from the man. 

It was erotic. Sexy. It had his cock hardening again. 

When Tobio’s face appeared in front of his, a smudge of blood on the corner of his mouth, Osamu grinned, “ _Ya really lost yerself, eh?”_

 _“I could say the same,”_ Tobio leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to his lips, “ _That was something else.”_

Osamu’s cock twitched as Tobio clenched around him once again, a sultry smirk spreading across his pale face. Osamu was going to take him again. And again. All night if neither of them passed out beforehand. 

“ _Toh,”_ The name rumbled up from his chest, surprising them both. Tobio raised an eyebrow and bounced his hips lightly, eliciting two very loud moans. 

“ _Again?”_

“ _Again_ ” Osamu took Tobio’s lips and rolled them across the mattress before joining their bodies again, their hearts pounding as one. 

~🎃💙🦇🍙~

Next morning, Tobio’s face was glowing. At least, it seemed to glow for Osamu. He couldn't say the same about his status, though. Osamu felt every muscle and bone on his body aching, things he wasn’t used to feel after sex.

Everything hurt yet he felt great. That’s strange for him, since it was a first.

_"No freaking way. I'm not my brother, to fall in love at first sight and blabber about soulmates…"_

_"Sam…?"_

_"Oh, you woke up, Toh? Sorry."_

_"Mhmm… Issok… It's only the sunlight hurting my eyes a bit…"_

Tobio snuggled closer, wanting more of Osamu's heat and his light touches. 

_"Sam… What you were thinking?"_

_"Mhm? Ah… just about the way I got to know ya. I’m already in debt with ‘Sumu"_

_“What d0 you mean?_

_“I told ‘Sumu I wouldn’t ever fall for someone the first time I met them. Yet here I am, sharing my bed with someone I don’t ever want to let go.”_

_Osamu sighed and continued, “I think I knew from the moment I saw ya. I didn’t want to believe it at first, but I wanted ya to be mine before we even exchanged words.”_

_Tobio looked up at Osamu, his own heart already knowing the answer._

_"Hey, so are you accepting to be my heart?"_

Osamu hummed, thinking of everything that had happened and fondly looked into Tobio's eyes. 

_"Of course, Toh. Cuz yer the one I want to spend my whole life with. So… Yeah, I'm going to_ _become yer heart_ _."_

Tobio smiled while his eyes overflowed with tears. He was happy for, at the end of day, accepting the invite to go meet with Osamu.

_“Thank you. I’m really happy now.”_

_“Yer killing me… ‘Soon-to-be’ Miya Tobio.”_

**BONUS: MIYA’S DOUBLE DATE**

_“Tsumu… Do you think Tobio and Osamu are going to be okay…? Cuz we know your brother has this "player" aura, and maybe Tobio disliked him.”_

Miya Shoyou looked at the first couple a little bit afar, especially worried at his silent friend. Tobio wasn’t that great at showing his emotions and that could be actually troublesome.

_“Those ain’t the faces at each other’s throats, Shou-kun. ‘Samu is just dopily in love.”_

Miya Atsumu followed his mate’s line of sight, and noticed the way Osamu was smiling at the man at his side. The way his brother was only when doing something he’d actually loved. And grinned.

Osamu felt his neck prickling at the sensation of being stared at by Atsumu and he turned to face his brother, grunting.

_“Like ya have the guts to talk, Scrub-tsumu. Yer husband already knows how ya pined and talked about him for weeks?”_

_“Ya asshole, ya said ya wouldn't tell anyone!!”_

_“Serves ya right, ya scrub.”_

When Osamu turned his attention back to Tobio, he was being stared at by his blue eyes. The same serious face but with pink lightly coloring Tobio’s ears and cheeks. 

And that was enough to make Osamu’s blood run south. To his cock, already pulsing and getting bigger in his pants.

_...Less’go, Toh. I really wanna be with ya today, alone. Without people seeing how yer cute. And what you do only with me, for me._

Tobio pouted but got more redder than before, nodded and intertwined his hands with Osamu’s. 

This is what love is, after all. 

_Fierce like fire but vital like blood_.


End file.
